Weapons
Tank Guns Guns are the weapons in Steamlands that the player places on their tank to defend themselves from (and destroy) other hostile tanks. There are many guns in Steamlands, Damage, Health, and Reload increasing upgrades can be bought top make them more powerful. *'Coal toss' - The Coal toss is the player's default attack, and is generally only used if you don't have any guns. Your character throws coal at the enemy tank, causing a small amount of damage. You can not move your tank or fire other guns while using this attack. CPU tanks resort to this attack when they can no longer use their guns. *'Determinators' - Determinators are the most basic gun in Steamlands and have a decent rate of fire. Determinators fire standard bullets. They cannot aim and thus can only shoot directly in front of them. Like most guns, the Determinators fire rate is lowered as it takes damage, and only fires one bullet at a time. *'Flex' - The Flex gun can aim, and shoots at medium speed. The Flex's accuracy and rate of fire is lowered as it takes damage. It is said to be the basic version of all guns yet to come. *'Hail-Stone' - The Hail-Stone is the most basic of all mortar-style guns. It fires a large metal ball into the air which deals more damage than usual bullet weapons. The Hail Stone fires in an arc and is encountered on enemy tanks in groups in further levels. *'Dum Dum' - The Dum Dum fires explosive bombs than make an explosion that can damage nearby blocks. It is the size of the Woodpecker and Determinator, and has a cousin called the Big Ben which acts similar to it. *'Big Ben' - The Big Ben is the size of the Hail Stone and similar in appearance, but it is a direct-fire gun (not a mortar). It fires an explosive cylinder that deals great damage and has stronger health than the Dum Dum. *'Woodpecker' - The Woodpecker is a small minigun/gatling gun that fires rapidly. It can aim and be very helpful. *'North Star' - The North Star is a giant minigun that fires bullets in rapid succession faster than the Woodpecker. It is much bigger than the Woodpecker and is a devastating weapon that can easily weaken other guns and blocks. *'Matryoshka' - The Matryoshka fires in an arc like the Hail-stone cannon, but its projectile will explode into smaller fragments, like shrapnel. *'Mandelbrot' - The Mandelbrot fires a larger, more powerful version of the Matryoshka's bomb, with larger projectiles and fragments. The bombs are effective against other bullet weapons. *'Zeus' - Zeus is the biggest and one of the most powerful guns in the game. Zeus shoots very powerful bombs that break into fragments like the Mandelbrot. It is only shown in the last few levels, but is featured more often in Steamlands Player Pack. The Zeus fires slow, but its bombs are strong enough to take up half the health of other guns, and destroy smaller ones. *'Thor's Hammer' - Thor's Hammer Fires a powerful, lightning-fast shot every few seconds, but with imperfect accuracy. Unlike all other guns, the shots of Thor's Hammer will not bounce off of Reflectium Armor, and thus is likely the most effective weapon against it. *'Valentine' - The Valentine gun makes fun of Dirk Valentine's Chain Cannon. It doesn't cause damage, but it can grab blocks off of enemy tanks. It can only be seen in the secret level editor (Dev Mode), and is also the only cut gun in Steamlands. It makes several appearences in the fan-made levels of Steamlands Player Pack. *'Catherine' - Catherine fires a bomb like cylinder that spins around firing out bullets on each end. The mine moves at the speed of a bomb fired by Big Ben or Dum Dum. The bullets fired from it can also damage the player's and enemy's tank. It can only be found in the second update of Steamlands. *'Dragoon' - The Dragoon gun fires a cluster of bullets and is the size of the Flex guns. The Dragoon gun can only be found in the second update of Steamlands. *'Infestor' - The Infestor fires a shot which will move out across all blocks on the enemies tank. Infestor is the size of the hailstone, and fires cannonballs covered in venomous tar. The Infestor gun is only found in the second update of Steamlands.